Down on you
by Flynig Endeyng
Summary: Algunos ángeles no lloran, y nosotros somos solo dos de ellos… ¿Puedes romper mi corazón esta noche? /Tokio Hotel/ TWC / ¿?x Bill.
1. Chapter 1

El fragmento de la canción le pertenece a Tokio Hotel

**----**

**-Down on you-**

**-x-**

**-**

**Can I drive you home?  
Can I crash into your life?  
Can you fix my soul?  
Can you break my heart tonight?**

-

_¿Puedes escuchar las risas de los niños atravesar el jardín? ¿Las escuchas? ¡Oh, muy bien¡, espero que puedas retener ese sonido por siempre por que quizás, ya no lo volverás a escuchar. Sus rostros muy pronto pintaran el llanto, créeme es verdad._

_¿Pero eso que importa ahora? Por este momento son felices. Sujetan sus manos, corren, juegan; a lo lejos mamá Simone es feliz igual que ellos. Sin embargo…_

_El niño rubio; el que a mi parecer es el mayor, tira de su hermano y lo abraza, fuerte muy fuerte. Tal vez el niño rubio tena miedo de que se vaya a escapar muy lejos, de que los alejen o tal vez sea un gesto común de ese par. No lose, no los conozco lo suficiente para saber. _

_Pero siguen en su mundo, ignorantes de que en las sombras alguien los observa y no le agrada lo que ve. Frunce el rostro, escupe al lado de la cera y azota la puerta. _

_Papá Jörg había llegado. _

_Los gemelos corren a él, Simone lo recibe "amorosa" como siempre. Pero Jörg los aparta. Él no quiere saber nada de su mundo de felicidad, nada que tenga que ver con ellos ni que tenga que ver con ella. Los detesta, Dios sabrá por que._

_Gruñe por que la cena aún no esta lista y los gemelos revolotean a su alrededor. Ordena que si sienten y se callen, obedecen y segundos después Simone se apresura a servir la cena que con tanto "esmero" preparó a su marido._

_El niño rubio más pequeño, no puede cortar su pedazo se carne, sus pequeñas mano no sujetan los cubiertos con firmeza. Pero eso si hermano ya lo sabe y sin molestarse en preguntar toma su plato y corta la carne en pequeños trozos._

_Simone ve la escena y se enorgullece, Jörg, bueno él no creo que piense lo mismo._

– _¿Podrías de dejar de tratar a tu hermano como a una niña?-_

–_Yo quiero ayudarlo, me gusta…-_

_Jörg apenas puede tolerar lo que ha oído, su mandíbula se aprieta y sus dientes chillan molestos_

–_¿Te gusta tu hermano Thomas? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no te va a gustar si es peor que una marica?_

–_No le hables así a tus hijos Jörg, son unos niños…_

_¿Han presenciado alguna vez una tormenta en su punto máximo, cuando la lluvia azora a todas partes y se lleva todo a su paso?_

_Algo muy parecido sucedió ahí. Pero eran niños, era mama y era papá azotándolos y no la lluvia. Los gemelos lloraban, realmente el solo el más pequeño, el otro niño lo aferraba a él. No quería que presenciara como papá golpeaba a mama, ni como mamá también lo hacía. _

_¿Qué había pasado? Segundos antes eran una familia común y corriente compartiendo su cena. Y ahora parece como si sus demonios se hubieran desatado. Platos, cuchillos, palabras hirientes iban de un lado a otro. Tenían que parar en algún momento por que los niños abrazados no cabían ya en su propio miedo. Pero los adultos no se daban cuenta._

_Las palabras, los golpes, los arañazos siguieron. Como si su reciente rencor había estado ahí por años y aquel incidente suscitado apenas unos segundos atrás había sido su detonante final._

– _¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes?... ¡Me destruiste la vida!_

– _¡¿Así?! Tu fuiste la que te embarazaste… ¡Te dije los abortaras pero a no! Al último tenias que arrepentirte…_

_Aborto, arrepentir, odio. Aquellas palabras se dispararon certeras en el corazón de los niños. El más pequeño no las entendía del todo pero la forma e que las dijeron lo hicieron temblar de dolor, pero el mayor las había comprendido y algo tembló en él. Ellos se odiaban, pues bien el los iba a odiar a ellos. _

–_Quiero el divorcio, ya no pienso estar a tu lado si no siento nada por ti…_

–_Vete ala hora que quieras…_

–_Papá…_

– _¡Bill cállate!…no quiero oírte, Tom calla a tu hermano ¡Son tan iguales a su padre!_

_¿Oyen eso?... ¿Alguien recuerda las risas de los niños? Por que yo realmente, jamás creía que en sus caritas llenas de dolor y lágrimas hubo alguna vez una mueca feliz. Yo se los dije y quizás…no me creyeron._

_Pero esto es solo el principio, de una historia que jamás debió suceder…los niños no están hechos para sufrir, ellos nacen para ser felices. Solo que ellos no lo sabían, y tal vez yo también tuve que ver en eso…_

_**-x-**_

_**-**_

_**.**_

_-------_

**¿Alguien sabe quien es el que habla? Jaja XD, agradezco de antemano si alguien pasa a leer!! Por cierto daraa(¿?) me encantaría agregarte pero no me pasaste tu email. Como sea mi correo esta en mi perfil. Si te interesa… **

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:**lenguaje inapropiado (según el punto de vista) y sexo explicito…más adelante…-tendré que subir el rating ¬¬…-

**--**_**Pov Tom**_

----

Capitulo 1

-

**Some angels don't cry  
And we are, and we are,  
Just two of them…**

**-**

**-x-**

**-**

Se dice que la vida es buena para aquellos que actúan con rectitud, que siguen los principios morales de la sociedad, que dan la mano para su prójimo y que jamás se meten en problemas ya que no hay problemas en su vida maravillosa.

Yo sinceramente, no me fío mucho de ello. ¿Por qué debes de actuar correctamente si no quieres? ¿Por qué debes ayudar a alguien si el no ha hecho nada por ti?

Todo el mundo es hipócrita, todos buscan solo el beneficio propio sin tener tiempo de mirar atrás para ver si alguien necesita ayuda. Si hacen algo es para su felicidad y no para alguien más a menos que esa felicidad les retribuya en algo.

Si, el mundo es el sito más ego centrista que pueda haber y de eso nos podemos balan gloriar.

Pero bueno siempre hay una rendijita de luz en alguna habitación vacía, siempre existe eso por lo que tu dices o piensas que vale la pena seguir en esta vida de dobles caras, aquello por lo permites que le esperanza anide dentro de ti por que sabes que todo estará mejor o al menos que ya nada empeorara.

Hablo del motivo que nos hace seguir siendo humanos. Para muchos ese motivo es el amor que llegan a sentir por algo o por alguien, y que por él son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Por que ese amor se vuelve su necesidad, su alimento diario, su boleto de salida a la felicidad.

Si es que alguien le interesara y me preguntara por mi motivo personal, yo solo contestaría: Bill.

-x-

Yo desde mis trece años mantengo a mi pequeño Bill, mi hermano menor, mi gemelo. Desde que la cosa esa llamada "papá" se fuera de la casa como el perro que es, la otra cosa esa llamada "mama" vivía lloriqueando por que era una inútil que no sabía hacer nada, que no tenía trabajo y que no podía mantener a sus hijos por su papel de madre soltera.

Y para solventar un poco nuestras necesidades, decidió seguir el camino de la prostitución aunque no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Arrastraba a los hombres a la casa y por una buena sesión de sexo se ganaba el pan de cada día. A mí no me importaba lo que asía de su vida. Desde que era solo un niño dejo de ser para mi madre, ni siquiera la consideraba como una persona.

La deje de amar y sentir algo por ella desde aquel día en que le oír decir que nos quería tener, que deseaba avernos abortado. Por que nunca estuvo enamorada de Jörg y no deseaba tener hijos del que según había abusado de ella. Y aunque eso hubiera sido verdad, eso no la salva… ¿Qué clase de madre, que se jacta de serlo quiere deshacerse de sus hijos?

Por eso no me interesaba que vendiera su cuerpo, pero no solo era su casa en el lugar en que lo hacia; también ahí vivíamos Bill y yo. Y me estaba empezando hartar de eso, no quería que Bill creciera con esa imagen de ir y venir de hombres a nuestra casa, por que él preguntaba que eran lo que hacían y yo le solía contestar que eran amigos de Simone.

La situación comenzó a empeorar cuando algunos de esos tipos veían con otros ojos la bellaza de Bill, por más que yo lo escondía y lo alejaba para que no escuchara los burdos sonidos, ellos se las ingeniaban para dar con nosotros y meterle mano. Yo no lo soporté más, obligue a Simone a salir de eso pues si no lo hacía jure matarla junto con el próximo hombre que se atreviera a tocar a Bill.

Y heme ahora, trabajando honradamente como traficante de dinero, de drogas, de armas; de todo aquello que da la buena vida a los pobres barrios de LeipzigNo es como si estuviera a cargo de una banda de asesinos a suelto ¿pero hay que ganarse la vida de alguna manera, no? Tampoco es como si mi trabajo fuera ilegal, solo no está aprobado por la ley.

-x-

–Eres mi hijo Tom, que no…

–Si tienes razón- le interrumpo –Es una pena que algunas personas olviden su papel en la vida…-entorno los ojos hacia ella con un gesto burlesco en el rostro. Simone tiembla y no se si es de miedo o porque se siente humillada por mi, de cualquier forma me viene valiendo lo que sienta o lo que piense; es su problema y no el mío. – ¿No crees Simone?

– ¿Qué te paso Tom?, por más que pienso no hallo la respuesta

– ¿Qué no te cansas de joderme?- sus manos apresan la tela del mandil que recién noto que traía puesto, seguramente se encontraba haciendo su remedo de comida para Bill, cosa que yo no le permitiría comer, él no come porquerías.– Vete ha hacer lo que estabas haciendo y déjame en paz…

– ¡Tomi, ya llegue! – si hay algo que me produce más placer que martirizar a Simone es verlo a él.

Cierra la puerta de la entrada, deja la mochila a un lado del sofá y se avienta mis brazos. Sus cabellos negros enmarcan su rostro de niño, sus mejillas con color. Me fijo en su ropa playera de manga corta negra y pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color. Arrugó levemente el seño. Odio que use ropa tan ajustada que solo hace lucir su delicioso cuerpo. Pero él esta tan ajeno que ni se fija, sus inocentes ojos chocolates me miran con gran emoción.

– ¿M e extrañaste Tomi?– Hace un mohín con sus labios, claro que lo extrañe.

–Solo si tú lo hiciste...-tira suavemente de mi camisa asintiendo con la cabeza, se acomoda mejor en mi regazo y me da un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Él me hace feliz.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero noto como una sombra se congela en el pasillo de que conecta a la sala con la cocina.

–Hola mamá…–Simone nos mira perturbada, Bill aun sigue en mi regazo con su mano aferrada a mi camisa. Carraspea la garganta nerviosa como deliberando si debe hablar o no, ella sabe que no puede interrumpir este momento.

Mi pequeño Bill retira su mano y pestañea sin entender la actitud de Simone, ella siempre es tan antena con él.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Se quemó la comida? – le pregunta esperando una justificación de por que está en medio del pasillo con cara de espanto, como si acabase de ver a su hijo mayor pervirtiendo a su hermanito. Lo cual es tan ajeno a la realidad. – ¿Estas bien mama?–

–Si hijo...yo… voy a servirte de comer…-Por fin se digna a contestarle corriendo literalmente hacia la cocina. Bill me pregunta en silencio con la mirada, yo alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Ignorando completamente lo anterior, lo atraigo hacia a mi. Apoyo la cabeza al lado de su cuello, aspiro su embriagador aroma; vainilla, fresas, canela nose... él siempre huele a cosas dulces. Respiró mas llenando mis pulmones de ese aroma repartiendo húmedos besos en su cuello. Bill ríe bajito apartándose un tanto de mí, sus mejillas apenas están rosas y sus labios dibujan una brillante sonrisa.

-x-

Después de comer o no comer puesto que curiosamente la comida le dio asco a mi pequeño Bill, nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de ordenar una pizza por teléfono, que para suerte nuestra no demoró mucho.

Esa tarde pasan el programa favorito de mi pequeño Bill, o algo así. No le entendí muy bien ya que todo me lo dijo mientras estaba comiendo.

–Será divertido Tomi…-comenta recogiendo los platos de la mesita de la sala para irlos a dejar al fregadero de la cocina.

–Claro, claro…

Cierro los ojos, estoy tan cansado. Pero hay cosas que solo un Tomi puede hacer para un pequeño Bill. Me levanto para seguir a Bill.

– ¿Enserio estas bien mamá?-escuchó que le pregunta, ha de estar llorando como una magdalena, cruzó el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina pero me detengo. Simone lo rodea con sus brazos. ¡Esta tocando a Bill, lo esta tocando!

Bill estaba tan sorprendido que ni hizo por corresponderle el abrazo. Mis puños se cierran con fuerza y siento que la cólera corre por todas mis venas. Si tan solo Bill no estuviera aquí…

–Yo te quiero hijo, solo eso…- normalizo mi respiración, ya lo ha soltado. – Bill adelántate, yo ahora voy tengo que decirle algo a _mami_…- no se como pero mi voz salio suave para Bill, el no tiene la culpa, además de que jamás podré levantarle la voz.

No escucho su contestación, mis ojos ya no lo ven.

–Yo...-mi mirada lo ha de decir todo por mí, ya que es la segunda vez en el día que la hago temblar. Da un paso temerosa para atrás, yo ni siquiera me he movido.

–No te quiero aquí esta noche…a Bill le da pena hacerlo con migo cuando _mamá_ esta aquí…– sus ojos se abren en asombro, no esperaba que le dijera aquello.

–No tengo a donde ir…- Simone ya esta tan abnegada a esto, que ya ni discute el hecho de lo que haré con su hijo.

–Lárgate de puta con Gordon o haz lo que quieras, pero no te quiero a aquí- le digo sin darle derecho a una objeción. Su cuerpo se relaja, la pobre piensa que no le diré nada; tremenda ilusa. –Por cierto Simone, que sea la ultima vez que tocas a Bill, la próxima vez que lo hagas se me va a olvidar el hecho de que le diste la vida a Bill…por que lo que concierne a mí, ya he olvidado quien a sido mi madre…

– ¡Tomi ya empezó el programa!-se oían los gritos de Bill desde nuestra habitación, sonreí a medias dándole una ultima mirada de advertencia para darme media vuelta e irme de ahí. Aun siento esa maldita sensación de arrancarlo los sesos a esa mujer, pero debo controlarme. Bill me espera en la cama.

-x-

Le acaricio apenas el rostro con el dorso de la mano, con cuidado y de manera lenta mis dedos pasean por la tersa y nívea piel que Bill me expone. Tengo miedo, por eso voy despacio. Temo quebrar su hermoso cuerpo de porcelana, temo mancharle su alma pura de niño que me obligado a conservarle, temo de hacerle daño. Pero es tan difícil detener estos impulsos que me envuelven por él, que me inquietan de deseo, de amor.

-Tomi…-se mueve inquieto entre mis brazos, noto que sus mejillas se sonrojan por más de lo adorable y su mirada se vuelve vidriosa. Bajo la mirada torpemente, mi mano derecha estaba puesta casi por debajo de su vientre tiendo los dedos puestos en el filo de su pantalón. La retire inmediatamente envolviendo a mi pequeño Bill en un fuerte abrazo, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados al tiempo. Pero no era suficientemente cerca, nunca lo era.

Besé su frente corriendo a un lado a los cabellos negros que le cubrían. – Lo siento Billa, lo siento…-lo arrulló frotándole la espalda como se le haría a un bebe. Esta asustado, losé, pero la culpa la tiene esa maldita mujer. Toda la tarde llenándome con sus entupidos reproches de madre herida y por si fuera poco, se atrevió a tocar a mi Bill ¡Por Dios!, él es solo mío. Ella menos que nadie tiene el derecho de tocarlo, de pedir algo de él y ahora por su culpa mi pequeño Bill esta asustado.

-Yo se…-giró su cuerpo ya que su espalda estaba en contra de mi pecho. Hundió su cara en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello moviendo con su nariz las rastas sueltas de mi cabello que seguramente le provocaban cosquillas. Sonreí aliviado, yo no se veía asustado ni con ganas de llorar, actuaba como solo debe hacerlo; como un niño feliz...-Tengo algo de sueño…-su respiración me golpeaba el cuello ocasionando que los vellos se me erizaran, es tan placentero y al mismo tiempo tan doloroso tenerlo de esa forma. Como quisiera durar así toda la vida.

Me recosté en el respaldo de la cama acomodando a Bill para que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en mi pecho, de la misma forma en que dormíamos todas las noches.– Duerme Billa, yo te cuidare de ti…– susurro en su oído, él pestañea con sueño y se acurruca todavía más en mi pecho. Tiro de las sabanas para cubrirnos del frió que se cuela por la rendija de la ventana, podría pararme a cerrarla pero no quiero moverme. No quiero alejarme de Bill, simplemente no puedo.

**-x-**

_-_

------

**Espero que se entienda que no era Tom quien narraba en un principio. Como sea será Tom quien siga narrando y espero que Bill también lo haga…nunca se sabe.**

_**F. Endeyng**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

**-**

_**And we're falling through the sky  
**__**and tonight....**_

**-**

**-x-**

**-**

Si existiese algún Dios en alguna parte, creo que él se olvido de mi. Tuve que crecer y dejar de ser un niño para convertirme en un hombre. No le reprocho nada a la vida, la vida me dio a Bill y eso es más que suficiente.

Caricias vagas, tímidas, suaves es todo lo que le doy a Bill. No puedo mancharle más con mi pecado. Él es el ser mas puro que hay, si lo beso lo contamino, si lo veo, le daño. Por eso solo yo puedo tenerlo para que nadie más lo manche. Jamás tendremos sexo, por que Bill no fue diseñado para eso, el solo esta para ser amado, admirado, mimado cual Dios. ¿Cómo profanar el cuerpo de un ángel? Ni yo que soy un demonio soy capaz de eso.

Mi pequeño Bill no puede ser de nadie mas, solo mío. Es un derecho que yo poseo y que nadie me puede quitar.

Nacimos juntos, yo antes que él, como una señal que el me seguirá para cuidarlo y amarlo solo como él se merece.

Él mundo piensa, Simone e incluso la banda de delincuentes con que trabajo que Bill y yo mantenemos una relación incestuosa. Que todas las noches tenemos locas sesiones de sexo, que una y otra vez lo hago mío.

No discuto con nadie eso, prefiero que tengan esa realidad equivoca a que descubran la verdad.

**-x-**

Aflojo el agarre de mis brazos en su cintura, corro los cabellos que cubren su bonito rostro y sonrió solo para él. Estoy por levantarme pero oigo como Bill balbucea incoherencias, seguramente ya no me siente tan cerca.

– ¿Ya te vas Tomi?- pestañea con sueño y un bostezo sale de sus labios.

– Tengo que trabajar- le explico sin animo alguno. Bill sigue bostezando, tengo la seguridad que pronto volverá a dormirse.

– Oh…- dice despacio, luchando por tener los ojos abiertos –Promete portarte bien, mira que le preguntaré a Gusti…-ríe de manera suave, revolviéndose entre mis brazos, sintió una sensación de escozor en mi estomago. Odio cuando sus labios pronuncian un nombre que no sea el mío.

Beso su frente, separándome con desgana de su lado.

– Se me hace tarde…- digo sin creérmelo del todo, pero si no me levanto ahora, no lo haré nunca. Bill suspira y dice algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, se envuelve de pies a cabeza con las sabanas y se vuelve quedar dormido al instante. Mi pequeño Bill, es todavía un niño.

Aprovecho que se ha quedado dormido y entro al cuarto de baño. Abro el grifo de la ducha, el agua esta fría pero así me gusta. Tomo el jabón de la repisa de la pared y talló mi cuerpo con modorra. El agua puede estar condenadamente fría y aun así me terminare despertar horas después.

Cierro la llave y envuelvo mi cintura con la toalla que Bill siempre deja para mí. Entro a la habitación dejando pequeños charcos de agua detrás de mí, él sigue durmiendo y yo no tengo el valor de despertar sus dulces sueños. Me acerco a él con cautela

–Nos vemos más tarde billa…-probablemente, no me a escuchado.

**-x-**

A estas horas de la mañana las calles lucen tan vacías y miserables, mis pies se mueven con desengaña. Muero de sueño, en cualquier instante mis ojos se cerrarían y me quedaría tirado en medio de la calle, pero trabajo es trabajo ¿No es así?

Veo por última vez a mi preciado Cadillac antes de meterme al viejo almacén. Es una tontería que casi nadie sepa lo que oculta el lugar en su interior. "No juzgues el libro por su portada", eso es una mierda, todos juzgan por adelantado. Incluso yo, no podría decir lo contrario, nunca he sido hipócrita con migo mismo.

Apenas entro jalo el interruptor de la toma de luz. Las luces se encienden de inmediato y doy un vistazo al lugar. Las cajas siguen donde mismo, las sillas incluso la mesa sigue igual. Todo esta tan jodidamente igual que me causa una cierta depresión. La decoración es tan pobre, pero como punto de reunión, es lo más decente que podamos tener.

Literalmente me aviento en la primera silla que se me pone enfrente, me hace sentir estupido estar esperando. Pero para mi suerte, no espere mucho tiempo…

– Tom…- ahí está mi fornido _amigo_ Bushido. Alto, de mirada retadora y de semblante lleno de petulancia, o sí, era una total caja de sorpresas. Asentí inclinando la gorra en forma de saludo, él correspondió con la cabeza y tomo asiento a dos sillas de mí. A pesar de todo nos era difícil estar en el mismo lugar.

El aire se estaba volviendo tan pesado, no puedo decir que me agradaba o desagradaba verlo. Trataba que su presencia me fuera indiferente, después de todo, las cosas ya se habían aclarado. Lo puse en su lugar, marque mi territorio y él sabía que ante eso no podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se relajo ante tal pensamiento, Bushido no representaba una verdadera amenaza, pero aun así…

El ruido de la puerta abrirse me distrae de mis pensamientos. Es nada mas ni nada menos que mi cuatro ojos favorito.

– Escuche por ahí que el jefe saldrá pronto de la cárcel…- sonrió con sorna. Se me hace ridículo, incluso antes de empezar a trabajar con esta bola de vagos el dichoso jefe había estado refundido en prisión. No se como le hacia, pero el hecho de estar encerrado no le era ningún impedimento para mover los jugosos trueques que hacíamos. ¡Bendito jefe!

– Al fin se me hará de conocerlo entonces…- Gustav afirma con una mirada soñadora, al parecer estos tipos tienen buenos recuerdos de ese sujeto. "El jefe" parecía presumir de buena fama, no lo sabía, pero quizás si lo conocía me llevaría una sorpresa.

– ¿Ya recibiste noticias de Andreas?-Bushido se me adelantó cambiando de tema.

–Hablé con él ayer por la tarde, nada de buenas noticias. Debemos movernos y rápido…- acomodo la montura de sus lentes y nos dio típica mirada de preocupación. Las cosas no olían nada bien entonces, pero no me preocupaba tanto. Yo no era el dueño del negocio ¿Qué tanto me podría afectar?

–Tenemos a media armada de policías pisándonos los talones…- recordó Bushido a Gustav. No es ningún secreto para nadie, que el tipo tiene rencillas con todo el mundo. A veces me llegaba a preguntar que hacia trabajando en estos lugares si al parecer nadie lo quería, ¿Seria por la misma razón que a mi? Lo dudo, quizás era una especie de sádico y masoquista.

Gustav parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero calló. Era alguien de admirar, pero guardaba silencio en demasiadas ocasiones. No era por temor o algo así. Él decía que en algunos momentos el silencio pesaba más que las palabras. Era respetable, pero no creía en eso.

– Hasta que por fin movieron el trasero…- digo mas que nada para cortar el silencio. No me agrada, al menos claro que sea con Bill.

– Como sea…-resopla fastidiado, ha de ser un montón de diversión tener su cuello en nuestras manos. Suena triste pero es la verdad. – El cargamento llegó a Berlín, pero no llegó completo y como se darán cuenta, nos están cobrando por eso.

– No es nuestro problema…-cruzó los brazos por detrás de mi espalda y muevo el anillo de mi labio en señal de total indiferencia.

–Esos tipos no se andan con rodeos Tom, ellos saben de…

–Ni te atrevas a decirlo…-gruñí.

–Piensa entonces antes de hablar- me sermoneo. Me estaba planteando seriamente de olvidar todo lo bueno que pensaba de él. Trate de relajarme y olvidar de momento lo que había sugerido, bushido no decía nada. Al él tampoco le había causado gracia el comentario – Nos dieron un plazo de cinco días par darles una respuesta, quieren el dinero o la mercancía en su totalidad…

– ¿Crees que nos estén robando?- inquirí aun molesto.- Voto por Chakuza, no podemos fiarnos de él…

Gustav reviró los ojos, era de lo más aburrido

– Gracias por tu voto Tom…-una voz a mis espaldas me hizo girar, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, el sujeto era igual de encantador que su amigo Bushido.

–De nada compañero…

Chakuza repara en gustav un momento y da una señal a Bushido, eso significa que al menos por ahora ese par va desaparecer. No podría ser más feliz.

– Espera chakuza, Tom…- a medio camino se detienen. Los miro aburrido.

– ¿Que quieres?

–... Manda saludos de mi parte a Bill- Chakuza negó con la cabeza saliendo por la puerta.

– El también te los envía, desde mi cama claro…- mi rostro dibuja una mueca de total satisfacción, al ver su gesto fruncido.

Bushido me da una última mirada por el rabillo del ojo para salir detrás de Chakuza. Puedo juzgarlos y decir que son un par de mierda, pero son parte del equipo y de alguna manera u otra somos amigos. ¡Y que amigos!

A pesar de que el cabrón de Bushido quiera tirarse a mi hermano.

**-x-**

Metí las llaves a mis bolsillos y gire el plomo de la puerta. Mis ojos estaban encandilados por la luz del exterior ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Encendí las luces y me di cuenta que estaba solo. No esperaba a nadie realmente, Bill estaba en la escuela y suponía que Simone aun estaba con Gordon.

Me sentí de repente, muy frustrado, tenía que desahogarme y pronto.

**-x-**

Podía contar sus curvas con la palma de mi mano, su cabello negro se dibujaba suave en su espalda. Era hermosa, pero no de esa clase de belleza que me podía volver loco. De lejos podría parecerse a Bill, de cerca eran terriblemente diferentes.

El motel de turno se halla de camino a casa, era barato y olía como un bar de mala muerte. Tampoco podía esperar algo de cinco estrellas, no si aquí solo se vienen a descargar "tensiones".

Los tacones, el vestido y el peinado de mujerzuela barata fueron olvidados casi al momento, la tire a la cama trepándome arriba de ella. Me arranco la ropa con debida facilidad y al instante se abalanzó sobre mi.

La muy zorra besaba mi torso desnudo y se abría de par en par para mí.

– ¡Oh Tom…!-gemía llena de placer, mi sexo daba duro en ella.

– Nada de nombres querida…- Jalo de sus cabellos reiterándole lo de cada noche. Para mi no hay nada más desagradable que una puta gimiendo mi nombre, al contrario de muchos, no me excita, no me produce más que asco y una sensación de malestar en mi estomago.

Golpeo con más fuerza y aumento la velocidad de mi ir y venir. Siento un placer inundarme los sentidos, solo placer, así es. Necesito llegar pronto, he perdido demasiado el tiempo.

Toma mis manos y las pone en sus voluminosos pechos, si tan solo supiera que lo encuentro tan poco actrativo. No pienso mucho en eso y juego con ellos haciéndome gracia los gemidos de puta que salen de su boca.

Aprieto los dientes al sentir la descarga de placer recorrerme la columna vertebral, mojo su entrada, pero al parecer no le importa. El orgasmo llegó tan pronto, pero no me desilusiona en lo más mínimo.

Me levantó de la cama, me siento algo cansado, pero el gran Tom siempre puede caminar. Me pongo el boxers y el pantalón y la gorra que estaban a un lado de la cama.

. Se hace tarde…

– ¿Ya te vas?- No recuerdo el nombre ni el lugar que recogí a esta tipa, pero juro que no me interesa. Oculta su cuerpo con las sabanas, me rió en mis adentros. No sabía que las mujeres como ella tenían pudor, pero que cosas son las que uno tiene que ver.

Terminó de subirme el pantalón, me cuelo la camisa y giró el plomo de la puerta. Me despido apenas con la mano y salgo de ahí.

No tengo por que dar explicaciones a esa ramera ni a ninguna otra. Cualquier que pase por mi cuerpo, es solo para un momento. Yo no busco más que lo más primitivo que puede desear un hombre, y satisfacerlo de manera fácil, sencilla.

Me subo a maravilloso automóvil, lo enciendo y el rugir del motor me llena los oídos. Las luces parpadean. Acelere a fondo, ya es de noche, y llego tarde a casa.

**-x-**

**-**

--

¡Nos leemos luego!

_**F. Endeyng**_


End file.
